Sparkling Champagne Love
by Ivory-Stone
Summary: REQUESTED FIC OCOC YAOI College starts and so does a fresh start for new friends and new loves. And a bond that began as friendship between Aiden and Timony blooms into something much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparkling Champagne Love**

**Authoress's Note**

This story is dedicated to .Cuddle Lemon. and Digital-Dream of Gaia Online, the cutest couple I've seen! As a matter of fact, .Cuddle Lemon. requested it forh is hunnie! Isn't that adorable! I wanna huggle them both! These characters half belong to me and half belong to the mentioned couple since it _is_ for them.

**Chapter 1: Minty First Meeting**

A crispy, early chill was in the September wind as it blew over the huge, castle-like university. The leaves were turning rainbows of fiery color, sending a glow as warm as the sun onto the ancient-looking campus. Groups of friends and clusters of cliques met all around as others not-yet settled in made their way to the college dorms, carrying with them clothes and belongings in rolling suitcases or gymbags or even in mounds of luggage that seemed to move on their own.

Aiden sighed to himself, fixing his half-rimmed glasses and looking up at the castle college and the tower-like additions that made up the dorms. He shrugged off the memory of the latest Harry Potter movie with a scowel and closed the door of his car. It had belonged to his father, a little blue Thunderbird that did its job effiecently and still managed to look cute through peeling paint and jamming doors.

A few locks of his short black hair fell over his face as he dug in the trunk of his little car, glad it wasn't too cold or his yellow shirt and black jacket wouldn't last too long. Two rolling suitcases, a backpack, and a large military canvas bag later, the raven-haired student slammed thetrunk shut and made his way to the dorms with bags weighing him down on his backand two suitcases trailing behind.

The walk was shorter than Aiden expected, perhaps because he was walking quickly to reach the tower dorm entrance from the ground. He muttered to himself, walking around the large tower base. "Door...door...where is the effing door!"

"Are you lost?"

He stopped his ranting, instantly calmed by the soft male voice. Slowly, as if in a sudden dream, Aiden turned. Standing behind him was the source of the unanswered question, a large trunk beside him. At first he thought he was looking at a woman, but Aiden knew better. The young man before him was beautiful; feminine features on a pearl face darkened only by sunglasses shielding his eyes, white hoodie drawn up to hide hair and glowing in the light of the day, and pale jeans clinging for dear life on long, slender legs.

The pale stranger repeated his question. "Are you lost?"

"What makes you think I'm lost?" Aiden asked hautily at the other male, doing his best not to look inferior. Failing. "I'm walking around the building so I know what the outside looks like!"

This earned a giggle, yes _giggle_, from the unknown student and a blush of embarrassmnet to creep up Aiden's neck, cheeks, and ears. "You were cussing up a storm..." The white-garbed male sighed and shook his head, smiling. "I could show you around if you want..."

Aiden grumbled and sighed. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the tough-boy act up for long periods of time around this strange, smiling student, who was able to carry a large trunk with one hand. Aiden watched in shock as the porcelain doll led the way around to the front of the building and into the lobby of the college. It wasn't too crowded, much to Aiden's surprise.

"If I were you, I'd invest in a bike or some roller blades to get from class to class," the strange student broke the silence and Aiden's thoughts. He smiled. "During winter and summer, it would be just a little difficult to walk in, neh?"

The raven-haired man looked away from his counterpart, blushing a bit. The more the other male smiled, the more Aiden found himself blushing. "Whatever." Rolling his eyes behind sunglasses, the student continued leading the way. Aiden's curiosity waas beginning to grow. "So...what's your name?"

"Timony," answered the hoodie-teen. He twirled on a toe, turning and bowing to Aiden in one graceful motion. "Antimony Aldobrandi."

Aiden rubbed the back of his head a bit, then decided to bow in return. "Aiden Telyn." They stood at the same time.

Timony offered his delicate hand to shake. "A pleasure to meet you."

"No..." Aiden smiled and kissed the back of Timony's hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

A pink blush painted Timony's cheeks as he slid his hand from Aiden's. "You're...too kind..." Quickly, he turned away from Aiden, picked up the forgotten trunk, and continued on before any more could be said or done. Aiden grinned and rolled his eyes, following. Timony spoke without turning, "The dorms are upstairs...The elevator is this way."

"Alright..." Aiden followed his counterpart into the elevator. "So...why are you wearing those sunglasses indoors?"

"I..." Timony adjusted his glasses a bit. "I have ugly eyes..." The elevator stopped on a floor and opened. "This is my floor." He got out quickly and smiled at Aiden. "See you again, Aiden..." The doors began to close.

"Hey, wait!" Aiden started after Timony, but ran face-first into the metal elevator door and stumbled as it lurched up. He rubbed his nose a bit. "Timony..." He sighed, resting his head on a wall of the elevator. His eyes were closed in thought, his mind on the strange young man he met moments ago. _Why can't I get my mind off Timony? It's like I can still feel him standing next to me..._ He touched his lips._ I can still taste his hand on my lips...Mint...He's sweet...like mint..._

The elevator stopped, and Aiden quickly gathered his things. The doors opened to reveal an empty hall of dormatory room doors, a small gang of guys at the end of a hall. Aiden grinned to himself, pushing his thoughts of Timony aside temporarily to return to the real world. He went to a door unmarked of ownership and entered. As predicted, the room was plain and empty, save for bed, dresser, table, desk, and chairs.

"Thank you God for a single!" Aiden praised, dumping his things around the bed. Grabbing a folder of paperwork from his backpack, the young man ran back to the elevator to turn in his papers at Student Services. He sighed as he entered the elevator and waited for it to go down.

He rose an eyebrow to himself as the elevator stopped on a familiar floor and doors opened to reveal a femme male in a white tank top, pale jeans, and short, feathery black hair holding a few papers to his chest. Aiden blinked. "Timony?"

"Aiden?" The pale teen sounded as surprised as Aiden felt. He lowered his sunglasses a bit to reveal sparkling lavender eyes. Aiden felt trapped in those eternal lavender eyes.

The raven-haired man started forward toward Timony, but again his face met the hard elevator door. There was a "ding" and the doors opened before the elevator had a chance to move. Timony chuckled at the sight of Aiden sitting on the elevator floor. The pink-haired young man went to Aiden and helped him stand.

"I've been doing that a lot..." Aiden muttered, dusting himself off. He blinked and leaned close to Timony; his face close to Timony's neck. A sweet perfume filled him. Laughing a bit, Aiden pulled away with a bright blush on his face. "Mint perfume..."

Timony rubbed his arm, blushing. "It's the lotion I wear. It reminds me of home." He laughed a bit. "There was a lot of mint near where I grew up."

"Ah..." Aiden nodded as the elevator went down. He grinned a bit at Timony. "So...you got a girl?"

A smile crossed Timony's face. "Yeah...I'm dating...but..." He shrugged. "Something about it doesn't feel right."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Don't be." Timony blushed a bit, toying with a lock of hair. "She's really not my type...I just..." He shrugged. "Nevermind."

"I don't mind," Aiden said with a smile. "I like hearing you talk. I don't know what it is...but I just feel connected to you."

"Yeah...same here..."

The elevator opened, and Aiden headed out. Timony hesitated, then grinned to himself. Suddenly, the pale boy pounced on his darker counterpart. Aiden gasped in surprised when he was forced to give Timony a piggy-back ride, then smiled to himself as he carried the light young man.

"Hey, Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we...meet for lunch tomorrow?"

Aiden laughed. "Sure." He lifted a hand with an extended pinky. "Best friends forever? You can't have too many in college."

Timony smiled, wrapping his pinky around Aiden's. "Best friends forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Gumdrop Rain and a Sticky Situation**

"I don't know what it is about him, but that Antimony guy has a lot of girls around him all the time."

Aiden suddenly perked from his nap at his desk. The class was _supposed_ to be studying while their teacher was off doing whatever, which really meant the room of college men was going to goof-off instead. All the students, save for Aiden of course, were lined up along the windows to watch a co-ed art class sit outside and draw whatever. Curiosity his master, Aiden stood and squeezed himself between two jocks to see what they were talking about.

His eyes found Timony instantly, as if homing in on his friend. he sat leaning against an angel statue, leg propped up with sketchpad on his thigh. Again, Aiden could have mistaken him for a woman. Timony's outfit for the day was a long-sleeved lavender off-shoulder shirt under a turtle-necked amethyst vest, jeans wrapping around his legs and pale purple sneakers covering his feet. A white cat-plush layed lazily on his head and usual sunglasses hiding his eyes. Aiden smiled to himself at the ring of girls that sat around him; all facing the raven-haired young man.

"He _does_ have a girlfriend," Aiden said, more to himself than anyone else.

Someone quickly grabbed him by his black jacket and red tie, pulling him close to an angry face. "Are you hinting something!"

Aiden raised his hands defensively. "No! I was just saying he has a girlfriend! That's probably why the girls like him! He's a lady's man!"

The jock dropped Aiden and backed off, letting him go for now. Aiden sighed to himself, fixing his tie and jacket. _Screw this..._ he thought._ I'm outta here._ Gathering his books and bag, Aiden left the room and headed downstairs. He had no idea where he was going, but Aiden trusted his feet, who have yet to fail him in life. Before he knew what was happening, Aiden found himself standing outside a ring of girls drawing Timony with frightening realistic detail.

"I saw you in the window," Timony said as Aiden stepped over the girls to sit beside Timony. The femme smiled. "I bet the jocks were happy to see such a large flock of women."

Some of the girls left the circle, muttering about tainted art. The rest grinned in unison and turned the pages of their sketchbooks to start over.

Aiden shuddered a bit. "They would probably be happier ifthe flack was around them," he said, not wanting to know why the girls were grinning. He leaned over Timony's shoulder, chin nearly resting on him, to see what Timony was drawing. Aiden blinked then looked around. "Where do you see a dog?"

Timony made a face at Aiden and lightly tapped him on the forehead with his sketchbook. "You dork...It's a person, not a dog. I can't draw!"

"I bet you can and you're just hiding it," Aiden countered with a grin.

"Sh-shut up..." Timony muttered, blushing. He smiled, though, hugging the sketchbook to his chest. "So, did you come to rescue me from this horribly _boring_ class?"

_No._ "Damn straight I did. I'm starving and the cafeteria food is starting to drive me nuts." _I'm not hungry. It's not even lunch! I just want to be alone with you._ Aiden stood and offered a hand to Timony. "Let's go!"

Smiling brightly, Timony let Aiden pull him to his feet. Clouds hanging overhead suddenly exploded into a cold fall shower. Aiden laughed as Timony let out a surprised sqeak at the cold rain. Quickly, they ran under an auning close to the collegeto escape the cold rain. Both were drenched, and Timony shivered in the dim lighting. Aiden smiled and unzipped his jacket, pulling Timony into his embrace to warm him.

A blush painted Timony's cheeks as he was held against the warmth of Aiden's body and felt his shivers melt away. His sunglasses slipped down on their own and lavender eyes met deep black. Aiden grinned a bit and whispered, "Couldn't stand seeing you shiver..."

"Aiden..." Timony smiled and wrapped thin arms around Aiden's torso. He buried his face in Aiden's chest.

Aiden blushed at the feel of Timony's perfectly small body against his own, hands clasped at the small of his back. He let his face fall into feather-soft black hair and be drowned in the scent of flowery perfume from Timony's shampoo. Cool fingers brushed Aiden's neck as Timony pressed closer.

"Warm..." Timony whispered softly against the pattering rain.

"So are you..." Aiden replied in a hushed voice.

"No...I mean...I feel warm...on the inside..."

"Oh...Me too..." The young man plled away from Timony a bit and lifted his face with a hand on Timony's chi. Aiden slipped the sunglasses from Timony's face, smiling. "You don't need these...You have beautiful eyes..."

"So do you..." Timony replied, moving his arms to snake around Aiden's shoulders. "I could lose myself in them..."

Aiden placed his hands on Timony's waist. "You sound sad."

"I'm fine...I just..." Timony bowed his head. "I want to escape from her so badly...even for a moment..."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"I can help..."

Timony looked up at him curiously. "How?"

"Close your eyes..." Aiden instructed.

Nodding, Timony closed his eyes. His lips parted slightly in a surprised gasp as soft skin brushed his nose in a gentle eskimo kiss. Shivers went down Timony's spine at the tender, forbidden touches and the ghosts of memory those touches were leaving behind. Timony moved his head a bit, adding more frichtion to the sensational action. Warm breath caressed faces as soft breathing escaped delicious lips. But not once did lips meet.

"Stop..." Timony begged so quietly, Aiden almost didn't hear him. "You're making me want to kiss you..."

"You wanted to escape," explained Aiden. "I'm helping you escape...We're tucked away from the world, away from everyone but each other. You wanted to escape her...and you have." Aiden smirked a bit. "Because I now it's not her you're thinking of now..."

Timony blushed but didn't reply. Instead, he looked Aiden in the eye and stood on his tip-toes. Heart fluttering in his chest, Aiden leaned down a bit to meet Timony's reach. Gentle lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. A hand on Aiden's head insured the kiss's life span, and Aiden's arms holding Timony close made the same promise not to let go. Reluctantly, the kiss broke and the two pulled away from each other for eyes to meet again.

"Aiden..." Timony whispered. He shook his head, at a loss for words. The young man smiled. "Thank you..." Timony buried his face in Aiden's chest. "For everything..."

"No problem..." He let the flood of the floral raven waves take him away again. "Anything for you..." The next set of words almost hurt him on their way out, "That's what best friends are for, right?"

"I...guess..." Timony answered. He didn't sound too sure of himself, and Aiden noticed this. A sigh escaped Timony as he slipped out of Aiden's fingers and arms. "I better go..." He smiled. "Wouldn't want Samantha to find me like this...So close to another guy..."

Aiden gently grabbed Timony's arm. "Antimony...If she's hurting you, you shouldn't be with her."

Lilac eyes went wide. "Aiden...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I -!"

"Am missing his next class," a woman's voice spoke. Aiden turned quickly, standing protectively in front of Timony. A young woman glared at Aiden with fiery blue eyes, then smiled sweetly. Golden curls framed her face and she wore a uniform top and skirt. "You must be Aiden. Antimony told me he'd made a new friend." She offered Aiden a hand to shake. "I'm Samantha Starling, Antimony's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Agreed," Aiden said, shaking her hand.

Timony joined Samantha's side, a hand slipping into hers. He smiled at Aiden. "It was nice talking to you, Aiden," Timony said. "We'll have to get together again sometime..."

"Yeah..." Aiden sighed, rubbing his arm that suddenly grew cold. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe..." Timony sighed, his smile returning. "I'll see you later."

"Later..."

With that, Timony and Samantha walked away, hand in hand. And Aiden watched them go with a sinking, jealous heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dark Chocolate Covers  
**_Two days..._ Aiden thought as he lay in bed, staring at the black cieling of his room. _I haven't seen or heard from Timony for two days, and already my health is going downhill with my grades. His girlfiend must have him on a pretty tight leash._ He shuddered in his black silk boxers._ I don't like her...but maybe that'd because I'm jealous and like Timony._ He sighed, closing his eyes. _I should tell him. He deserves to know._

"That's it. I'll tell him," Aiden said to himself, sitting up out of bed. He went to the door without any further thought.

Aiden opened the door and jumped back in surprise at the figure in white in front of him. Bright lavender eyes shown in the glowing white, and Timony spoke in a whisper, "Can I come in?" He was wrapped in a white fuzzy blanket that glowed in the pale moonlight, exposing only his luminescent purple eyes.

A smile crossed Aiden's face as he moved aside for Timony to enter. "I was just thinking of trying to find you," Aiden told his counterpart as he closed the door. They faced each other, then hesitated, and suddenly found each other in a desperate embrace.

"I had to see you again," Timony whispered in Aiden's ear, clinging to the darker male. "I can't be myself without seeing you. It makes me feel empty...incomplete..."

"Yeah...same here..." Aiden said softly, burying his face in Timony's hair. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again...Something in me was convinced that your girlfriend would try to keep you away from me...or something..."

Timony chuckled. "She has..." He smiled at Aiden. "She doesn't like the fact I have a close male friend and is afraid she'll lose me to you."

"And what would it take to wiggle you from her grip?" Aiden asked. His eyes were on Timony's as he kissed the pale youth's palm. A bright blush painted Timony's face at the kiss, feeling a tingle shiver down his spine. He smiled a bit, watching Aiden kiss the back of his hand, kiss his fingertips, then kiss his wrist. When Timony didn't answer, Aiden sighed and let go of his hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Timony, waiting for an answer.

His eyes went wide as he watched the shimmering blanket slip from Timony's body. Moonlight caressed a pale, slender, perfect nude body as the blanket gathered at his feet. Patterns of dark scars covered the pearl skin, aged by time and telling stories of abuse, broken love, manipulation, and despair. But still the doll smiled at Aiden, the sadness clear in his lavender eyes. Silent as a shadow, he stepped closer to Aiden.

Timony didn't flinch as Aiden ran a finger down a jagged, ugly scar that cursed his counterpart's abdomen. Aiden was awed by the frightenly beautiful scars that made Timony more goregous, more _alluring_...Aiden closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on Timony's belly, his palm over the scar. Timony blushed a bit and smiled, hugging Aiden's shoulders a bit.

"I can't stop thinking..." Aiden whispered. "Why would anyone hurt you? Who would hurt you? You're kind, smart, caring, beautiful...Who would do this to you, and why?"

"It happened when I was 17," explained Timony softly. A hand absent-mindedly petted Aiden's hair as Timony held him closer. "I had bad luck with my first lover...I thought I loved him...but all I was to him was a pet...a toy...and once I was broken...he threw me away..." Aiden looked up into the smiling face with crystal tears glimmering on Timony's cheeks. He touched the delicate face, and Timony continued speaking. "I thought...I would be happy with a girlfriend...but she's only made the pain of remembering the past worse..."

"Antimony..." He stood and captured the falling tears in a hand. Timony cried softly, making no sound as he let his tears fall. Aiden held the young man close, let Timony rest his head on Aiden's chest, and hugged him as if Timony were a frightened child. He pet the feather-soft hair, unsure of what to do. Slowly, Timony calmed until he was completely silent in Aiden's arms. "You okay?" Aidena sked.

A light nod was his answer. Carefully, Aiden let go of Timony and went to the discarded blanket. Timony dried his face, blinking at his friend when Aiden wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Unless you want to sleep beside me naked," Aiden answered. Timony's face saddened, and Aiden stroked a cheek with a light knuckle. "I don't know how long I can restrain myself if we were to sleep skin against skin. I'm not disgusted by you or anything...I just want to protect you from myself..."

"I understand..." Timony smiled, hugging the blanket over him. "I trust you with my life. You're my best friend, remember?" A rumble could be heard outside, and Timony glanced out the nearby window. "A storm is coming..."

"Yeah..." Aiden grinned and sat back down on the bed. "You're not afraid of storms, are ya?"

Timony glared at him, sitting beside his friend. "No, I'm _not_ as a matter of fact!" He laughed at Aiden. "I got over that years ago."

Aiden's smile faded a bit. "How can you laugh and smile like that...after everything that's happened to you?"

The pale boy contnued to smile. "I don't feel the pain when I make others smile and laugh," Timony explained. "So I try to smile so others smile too. And when I see they are happy, I feel happy."

"I'm sorry..." Aiden whispered. "I make you remember the pain."

Timony shook his head. "I always remember the pain at night...especially on stormy nights..." Under the blanket, he touched a scar on his chest. "Sometimes...when it storms really badly, my wounds will reopen and bleed."

"I won't let that happen." Aiden put a hand on Timony's shoulder. "Every time it storms, I will be here for you, to make you happy and make the pain go away. I'll be beside you to see you smile and stop the bleeding..."

"Thank you," Timony whispered, resting his head on Aiden's shoulder. "You've done so much for me...and asked for nothing in return..."

"There's nothing I want," Aiden replied. "All I could ask for is sitting beside me..."

Timony smiled. "I could say the same for you..." He jumped as lightning flashed, but remained calm as thunder rumbled against the school. The pale boy sighed. "I'm tired..."

"We should go to bed," Aiden agreed.

They stood, and Aiden lifted the covers for Timony. Timony crawled in and laid on his side, holding his blanket close. Aiden laid down beside him, his body molding against Timony's. For a moment, the pale boy tensed, but he relaxed as Aiden's arm went around Timony's waist to hold him near.

"G'night Timony..."

A pinky curled around Aiden's. "Sleep sweet Aiden..." And Timony smiled as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive the short chapter please. I kinda rushed through it, wanting to end it quickly. I guess that's because I felt kinda bad having to write for such a bitch.

**Chapter 4: Tart Truth**

Most of the leaves had fallen from the trees, stripped from the frozen skeletons by the wind and gravity. Timony sighed as the wind blew more leaves past him. He stood in a grove of trees, waiting. The night before, as he slept in Aiden's arms, Timony made a decision. He was going to tell Samantha the truth about himself.

He looked like a bit of autumn himself. A copper scart was wrapped around his neck, blood-red sweater covering his torso, and dull brown pants hung loose over his legs. Timony still wore his sunglasses, wanting only Aiden to see his eyes. He was on his lunch braek and knew _she_ would be on hers soon. Something in him dreded seeing her, telling her, knowing what her reaction would be.

"Antimony!" The young man turned when his name was called, watching as Samantha ran up to him. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back into a bundle of bouncing gold, and she wore simple sweats to exhibit her view of the day ahead. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Samantha..." He couldn't look her in the eye, so instead his gaze went to the ground. "I'm gay."

"With Aiden?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"No...Just gay in general..." Timony now had the courage to look her in the eye. "Samantha...We have to break up...I"m just...not happy..."

"Alright then," Samantha said with a nod. "I understand."

Timony blinked at her. "So...you're not mad at me?"

Suddenly, Samantha slapped Timony's face, sending his glasses flying. She roared at him as he recovered, picking up his sunglasses, "Of _course_ I'm angry! All the time I was dating a fag? And being dumped for a guy? You're a freak of nature! A disgusting freak of nature! Just...just...hurry up and die, homo!" With that, she turned on her heel and ran.

He suddenly felt cold. Timony bowed his head, nursing his cheek still. Samantha's words had hurt more than her slap, and the sting in his soul was more real than the sting on his cheek. _She...hates me now..._he thought. And her words echoed in his mind. _"Just hurry up and die, homo!" What will she do now? Will she try to break us up...to see me suffer? Or will she do something more drastic? I have to find Aiden._

Timony looked around, suddenly aware of all the odd looks he was getting. From guys. As they walked by, he'd catch them checking him out. _Have they always done that?_ Timony thought, noticing even guys with girls were looking him over. _Or am I only noticing it now because of Samantha's outrage?_ He shivered, suddenly feeling naked though he wasn't. _I need to find Aiden._

The student broke into a run, flying down halls and weaving between people. Timony yelped when a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him to a sudden stup. He was pulled into a dark broom closet and close to a body. "Let me go!" Timony cried out as he struggled with the hands that held his wrist. "Let me go now!"

"Timony, it's me!" A hand let go of him to turn on a light. Aiden held Timony's shoulders with a concerned look on his face. His lavender eyes became brimmed with tears as he hugged Aiden, burying his face in Aiden's chest. Timony sobbed against him, and Aiden hugged the teen, sensing the fear radiating from him. "Antimony..." The name rolled from Aiden's lips softly, gently. "What's wrong?"

"Samantha..." Timony spoke when he was able to. "She...I broke up with her..."

"That's good!"

"No!" The femme boy shook his head. "No, it's not! You don't _know_ her!" Frightened amtheysts looked up into Aiden's eyes, and Timony's voice lowered to a whisper. "She doesn't like losing _anything_. She'll do anything to get me back, I know it. Samantha might even go as far as _killing_ you..."

Aiden felt his face become stern at Timony's words. He gathered the teen in a warm embrace and whispered in Timony's ear, "Nothing will tear us apart..." His pinky wrapped around Timony's. "I promise..."

Timony pulled himself closer to Aiden and kissed Aiden's shoulder. "Aiden...I don't know how you feel about me...and I don't care...but...I love you..."

Peeling himself from Timony, Aiden looked him in the eye. He saw the emotions that rippled in Timony's eyes like light at the bottom of a pool or the ocean. Hands on Timony's arms, he pulled the teen close to meet him in a warm kiss. Aiden remembered the silky feel of Timony's lips against his and savored the feel of them for a few minutes before breaking the kiss to whisper to Timony, "From the moment I saw you...I've loved you...Your charm, your kindness, your wisdom...everything..."

For a moment, Timony looked so happy, but the fear quickly returned. "Samantha...If she finds out, then she'll try to tear us apart."

Aiden kissed Timony's knuckles and watched the fear fade away. "Then we'll keep this a secret from her." He gave Timony a partingk iss on the cheek and turned to leave. "You better go. Don't want to miss a class, do you?"

Timony smiled and shook his head. "No...I can't afford to." He opened the door. "Later Aiden..." With that, he vanished in the passing crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey yall. Sorry about the long wait for the new chapter. I can't write at home for some reason or another, and since I was at home through most of Christmas break, I didn't get any writing done. Except for a one shot pure pwp story on AFF, but that's a different story. And sorry for the short chapter. I was going to add more, but I figured it'd just be best if I made it two chapters rather than just one. Coolbeans? Coolbeans.

**Chapter 5: Dnace and Dishwash Dates**

"A dance, a dance, there's giong to be a college-wide dance!"

Timony was practically bouncing through the halls of the building, flyer in hand and in search of Aiden. He let himself squeel like a girl when he bounded alone up the stairs to the dorm-room-hallway. The break-up with Samantha was two weeks ago, and those two weeks were quiet with peace. And ever since the flyers for hte Homecoming Dance were posted, Timony had been so full of energy, we would have volunteered to decorate the gym and done it all by himself.

When he knocked on Aiden's door, sure that his boyfriend was studying in his room, it was the thousand mile-per-hour knock that imitated a woodpecker pounding against a tree. Waiting for Aiden to answer, Timony nibbled on his bottom lip and found he couldn't stand still for too long. He had to shift his weight from one foot to another, and his hands were restless in pockets, hooked to his hip-hugging belt-loops, or clasped behind his back. To an unknowing observer, he looked like a child doing the potty-dance.

Moments that felt like hours later, Aiden finally opened the door and rose an eyebrow at Timony's little jig. "If you needed to use the bathroom so bad, there's a men's room down the hall," Aiden said, moving aside for Timony to enter.

Timony shoved the flyer into Aiden's face. "Dance, dance, there's going to be a Homecoming dance!" The uke squeeled again, returning to bouncing up and down, which was his initial reaction to the flyers.

Aiden had to put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and all of his weight into his arms to contain Timony's bounces. Their eyes met and their gaze became steady as the younger male's hops of joy ended. Sure that Timony had calmed down, Aiden removed his hands and looked at the flyer. "A dance, huh?" He muttered sleepily. It was obvious the young man had been studying for hours on end. Aiden looked up at Timony. "You do realize it's formal, right?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Timony nodded vigorously to emphasize his understanding. He hugged Aiden. "You'll take me as your date, won't you?"

The elder of the two smiled weakly. "How could I say 'no' to you when you already know I'd ask you?" Aiden asked. "Of course we'll go as a couple!"

"Yay!" Timony practically tackled him, hugging the teen. He laughed as Aiden swung hum around abit, then set him back down. Letting go of his boyfriend, Timony looked around Aiden's room. His nose wrinkled a bit at the sight of dirty laundry strewn about the room, filthy dishes stacked in the sink of the kitchenette, and books and papers littering the floor and desk of the room. Timony put his hands on his hips, pouting. "Binge studying again?"

Aiden blinked tiredly, then smiled in sudden understanding. "Yeah..." He answered with a chuckle, running a hand through his hair. "Got a test coming up, and I don't want to be caught off-guard."

"Am I going to have to play Cinderella and clean your room for you?" Timony asked teasingly. "It's still a few nights till the dance."

"I don't want you missing class because you're digging throuhg my pig-sty room," Aiden argued, giving Timony a stern look.

Timony pressed his forehead to Aiden's, returning his boyfriend's look. "I won't be missing class or anything. I'll only clean if I have time and if it dosen't bother you."

"You don't have to clean my room. I'll get it after my test."

"No, you can't study in these conditions. I'm cleaning this place up whether you like it or not!"

"Antimony..."

"Aiden." Timony kissed his nose. "I win."

Aiden grabbed Timony's arm as the younger male started to walk away and gently tugged his boyfriend into his arms. Timony's bright lilac eyes looked up into Aiden's onyx black. "I'm not done talking to you," Aiden said with a grin, nuzzling his uke's cheek.

Timony blushed and smiled at the words. "Oh?" He asked. "And what else do you have to say?"

"I haven't told you I loved you today," Aiden replied. He pressed his lips to Timony's in a soft kiss; his arms wrapped around the slender waist. A sigh escaped the paler youth as he hugged Aiden's neck, returning the kiss. After several minutse, the kiss broke, but neither let go of the other. Timony kept his face buried in Aiden's chest as his love took in the sweet smell of Timony's hair.

It was Timony who pulled away and smiled up at his boyfriend. "I ebtter get going," he said in a soft whisper. "I have some work to do before I can start cleaning. I'll be back later, 'kay?"

"Okay." Aiden let go with a nod. "Take care of yourself, 'kay?"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you."

Timony fluttered out quickly after that and several minutes later, Aiden returned to his studying.

---


End file.
